Aphrodite's Curse
by icequeen lll
Summary: "The curse of aphrodite... Bella your not making sense." Edward says about to walk towards me. "Goodbye" is all I said. I unsheath my wings and gasps spread throughout the yard. I don't look back. I just bend down and kick off the ground and then I'm flying away. Angel!bella and slight jakeward.


Bella's pov

I was bobbing my head to the beat of my radio as I drove my truck to the cullens house. Today just felt so... right. Me and Edward have been together for a while now and I'm confident that he's the one to break my curse.

You see I'm no human like everyone thinks I am. No. I am an angel. A fallen one... I didn't 'work' for he man himself I actually worked for one of his siblings, aphrodite. Well that's just one of many names she goes by. But anyways I made a terrible mistake years ago one that was punishable. Even to me it was.

I fell in love.

With a demon. Soooo cliche I know.

It wasn't true love more like enemies with benefits. At least it was at first. We got Away with it for 12 whole months. We agreed that what we had would never turn into love but it proved to be difficult as time went on. We would stay at the agreed place far longer then what we were supposed to each time we met. Then we made the bold decision to start a relationship. I didn't want anyone to find out so we took extreme precaution. But I didn't know aphrodite already knew. She knew the moment it became love.

It happened when we met up at what was becoming our place. After making love for the first time opposed to the rough fast sex we have we were swarmed by angels. In the midst of it the goddess of love. We were brought back to heaven and a trial was held and while he was sentenced to death instantly. Trust me it's not always sunshine and rainbows in heaven. Since he was an enemy who 'sullied' one of their angels well... you know. I was sentenced something worse then the release of death.

I was to live my days on earth for the rest of my life with everything taken away except my wings. I don't know why they let me keep them. Anyways after that I was to wait to be banished. Which wasn't a good thing. I know this cause banishment is instant. A snap of the fingers. But mine was prolonged and I found out why when aphrodite came into my cell.

She said"you have committed treason against your people in one of the worst ways possible, fraternizing with the enemy. And you had the nerve to fall in love with that creature! Love isn't perfect and I know this, but what you did is forbidden. And you knew this. Love is a delicate thing. But had it been up to me i would have allowed it. But my brother and your father (god) doesn't understand love like I do. So with this I shall put this curse upon you as I was told. Do not fret child for there is a way to break it. Just find the one." That's all she said before her eyes started glowing a baby blue and she began her curse.

"με αυτή την κατάρα εσύ ισπανία, θα αγαπήσει, αλλά ποτέ δεν θα αγαπήσει μέχρι που δεν μένει τίποτα παρά το μίσος" When she finished she leaned down and kissed the top of my head. I gasp as a cold feeling washed through me turning my bones to jelly. I fall to my knees panting. When I'm able to raise my head I look up to aphrodite to see her smiling down at me. Without a word she raises her hand and snaps her fingers.

Next thing I know I'm once again collapsing to the ground this time from the feeling of my power draining from me. I've never felt so weak in the three thousand years I've been alive so naturally I wait crouched on the ground till I'm used to this new feeling. The feeling of being basically human.

And isabella swan was born.

I've been here on earth for a while now and still haven't found the one to break this fucking curse. Years of false hope and heartbreak is slowly taking its toll on me. I just wanna get rid of this damn curse. And I think edward is the one to do it.

It's not like I fall in love on purpose just to see if they'd break it. Matter of fact I was hell bent on _NOT_ falling in love with anyone if I could help it. But I couldn't help it. I tried shutting out everyone I came across. But somehow there was always someone to worm their way inside or someone who got me to break down my walls and let them in.

Like edward.

At first I wanted nothing to do with him. Cause I knew the moment I laid eyes on him that he was next heartbreak or the last stop. And dear god, the ass, am I hoping he is.

It seems that no matter how many times someone gives that look or says those awful words in one way or another it always hurts. But I no longer cry. I just accept that another one bites the dust. But deep in my heart I just know edward was it.

Things are so easy with him. So natural that we fell so deep in love so fast it made my head spin. And that's never happened before. It was always a slowly building type of thing. But with him it's like it was already built and all we had to do was step in and get comfy.

We had the perfect relationship.

Or so I'm told by those who has witnessed our love.

But like other relationships we had our low points... like James or Italy. But it made us stronger in my opinion. And I believe in this. I have to. I put the last ounce of love I had into this. However this turns out, I'm done. No matter how much my heartaches I will never fall in love again. I nod with finality as I pull into the cullens drive way. Feeling very nervous all of a sudden.

This wasn't just any visit no. Edward asked me to come and he said that it was important. I was only happy he called me after almost a week of not seeing me. But now that I sit here in my car now their driveway all that ignorance to what this could possibly be about. But it couldn't be that! He's never shown interest in anyone but me in all his life and whatever he is now.

With a steady breath I get out of my car and walk slowly up to the door. If all goes well maybe I could tell them my secret. They deserve it after all since I had found out what they were. And I wanna let edward know every part of me. He will be happy to know he doesn't have to change me but displeased I didn't tell him sooner. But despite all of this he would still love me.

I smile to my self and my walk becomes faster and more confident. When I approach the house I once again breath and put a smile on my face as i knock. Even though they know I'm here already. It just polite.

When the door is opened I'm disappointed that it isn't edward but alice who opens it. Without me noticing the smile slowly falls from my face. Not only cause she isn't edward but the sad look she was giving me. My heart sped up as I followed behind her into their home.

I hear slight sounds in the kitchen, the place where Alice is leading me. And I swallow at how quiet it is. What the hell is going on?

When I turn the corner I see the whole cullen family Inside. Esme and rosalie were sitting down their mates behind them. Alice and jasper were standing off to the side. Jasper was looking at me with so much sorrow that my breath hitched. I don't like this.

Last but not least edward was also standing but he was leaning against the wall. He looked nervous about something. I really don't like this.

He smiles and walks up to me and my heart begins to pound in my chest getting harder the closer he gets. When he's in front of me he just stands there looking like he was finding the right words to say. He didn't wrap his arms around me or kiss me passionately. He can't even look me in the eye, and is that... shame. That's the look i didn't like the one I know to well for my liking.

Now I know why I didn't like this.

I know we're this is going.

He wasn't the one.

Why? He was perfect. The one.

This was all just cruel.

Edward lifts his head about to speak reaching his hand out to me. But I couldn't let him do that it would hurt more then it already does. It hurts and we haven't even.

I jerk away before he could touch my shoulder and he looks taken aback but I don't dwell on it. I just wanna get this over with.

"Who?..." I whisper quietly.

He looks shocked at the question. Like he wasn't expecting me to ask that just yet. Let alone talk.

"Bella what are you-" he begins. But I interrupt him. I don't have time for this. I just wanna leave.

"Don't do that!" I scream as a tear falls down my face. All the cullens in the kitchen jump at my out burst but I don't look away from edward. He fidgets where he stands and looks like he's seeking comfort but not from anyone here.

I was gonna demand an answer when there was a knock at the door and I noticed how edward seems to relax and sigh in relief. So that must be them.

"I'll get it" Esme says when no one moves. She leaves and the kitchen is left in silence and thick tension. I tense when the door opens and closes and heavy footsteps join esme's quiet ones.

And then they turn the corner and my breath stops. No...no no no no no _**NO!**_

Its jacob. No this cant be! They're natural enemies. Maybe he's only here for my comfort and that's why edward relaxed like that and why jakes here anyway. Or maybe there was a threat and he's here to inform them. Or victoria showed up.

But the tiny hope I had was dashed when jacob walks up to my now ex boyfriend and grabs his hand and gives it a squeeze. They smile at one another and then look at me apologetically.

"We're so sorry bells" jacob says softly.

That's it i seen the look and I heard the words. I put my head down my hair falling in a curtain around me as my body starts to tremble. If anyone was talking I wasn't hearing them everything sounds so far away yet so loud. I stare at my shoes as a very deep anger burns through me my shaking becoming even more violent then before. I tried to control it but and I was now breathing loudly causing the talking to stop. My hands balled into fists as I breathed deeply trying to calm myself. Hate. That is what I'm feeling in this moment. A deep since of hate.

And it was gonna burst out of me. I was hurting so bad. The image of hands locking together and lips moving ran quickly in my mind. And my blood started to heat up to the point of boiling. And when I was at my peak when I was just about to explode. I don't

It was like a bucket of ice cold water was dumped over my head. And the I began breathing evenly for a while. But then they turned into sobs. Hard gut wrenching sobs. I collapsed to my knees crying.

"Thi-is is the cr-uelest of them all..." I whimper out. Sure being a human was a lie. Kinda. But my feelings for people are real. They always have been. Jacob is really my best friend. And I really did love him more then I was supposed to. And Edward. He was like that first breath you take after you nearly drowned. But now I'm just being pulled right back under. Again.

There was a warm hand on my back and I didn't feel like pushing it off so I just calmed down letting the tears fall quietly. I'll have time to cry as loud and hard as I want later.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. It just did. I can't help who I imprint on. I hope we could still be friends" jacob says. I can hear the fear in his voice the sadness. But I couldn't be his friend anymore. I want to but I just couldn't. All that's left is pain and hatred. And I will not do that to him.

"No" I say loud enough for him to hear. His body sags and a regretful look crosses his face.

"Please-" he starts to beg. But I just lift my head and smile at him.

"It's OK jacob. I don't hate any of you for this. It's my own fault." They all get worried expressions on their face. I just laugh. It didn't feel good like I thought it would. Edward makes a move to protest but I silence him.

"I know what fate is and we just weren't it. Even if I thought we were." I say looking at edward. His eyes brows were furrowed together.

"You simply weren't my answer. And don't get me wrong i could smile for all day but this still hurts like crazy. But don't think for a moment it's your faults. I was the one who made bad choices. I'm the only reason why I'm here, on floor. Again." I stood up and began to walk to their back door.

I will not be driving home in my truck. Cause I must move on once again and leave the pain behind. I tried to fight before. It only causes me more pain.

They fallow me interested in what I was doing. Well I did promise myself I'd tell them. I walk out to the backyard and look up at the sky feeling bitter.

"Bella what are you doing?" Alice asked.

"What I always do. I can't stay here Alice. The worse part is that you're immortals so i might meet you again." I snort "this is truly the cruelest."

"Why do you keep saying that? Bells what's wrong with you?!" Jacob says.

"Out of all of the lovers I had that were fated for another. This was the worse. Because it was the best. I put the last of my love into this and I have non left. How am I supposed to find my freedom from this curse with no more love to give? I cant. But the way of the curse says that I'm forever loving but never loved. And when I am no longer desired I leave. It hurts less that way. And besides even if I don't want to I have to keep looking. The curse of aphrodite will just make me anyway." I'm becoming cheesy but I'm only speaking the truth.

"The curse of aphrodite... Bella your not making sense." Edward says about to walk towards me.

"Goodbye" is all I said. I unsheath my wings and gasps spread throughout the yard. I don't look back. I just bend down and kick off the ground and then I'm flying away.

To be continued...


End file.
